


The Only Thing I'll Ever Do

by wabadabadaba



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, Party, Smoking for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/pseuds/wabadabadaba
Summary: "How short are you?" Louis asked, looking at her expectantly."5'4," Harry automatically answered."No," Louis chuckled and pointed to the machine. "How short are you?""Oh," Harry's cheeks turned bright red as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "$3," she mumbled+Or the one where Harry Styles has a dream that Louis Tomlinson is her boyfriend even though she has never talked to him before.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	The Only Thing I'll Ever Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was scrolling mindlessly on Pinterest when I came across this AU; _I have never actually talked to you before but I had a dream we were in a relationship and now I have a crush on you._ So big big big credit to whoever thought of it, I wish I knew who to credit. 
> 
> In this fic, the boys are in high school; Louis is a senior and Harry is a sophomore. Oh and Hary is a girl, so there's that. I don't think I have anything else to say! So I hope you enjoy this.

"Stop being weird."

Harry glanced at her best friend, Niall. "I'm not being weird."

Niall rolled his eyes and stole more of her chips. "Yes, you are."

There was no point in trying to argue with Niall or trying to convince him that Harry was not being weird. She was being weird and they both knew it. Her mind was elsewhere and she was being inattentive, which was a dead giveaway that she _was_ being weird. 

"What gives?" Niall asked, nudging Harry's arm when Harry wouldn't pay attention to him. 

"Didn't sleep well is all," Harry shrugged. 

Harry caught Niall rolling his eyes out of the corner of her eye but she didn't care. She was focusing all of her attention on making it seem like she wasn't staring at Louis Tomlinson, the captain of the football team. He was outside on the quad kicking around a ball with some of his friends. Harry had never paid him any mind before. 

Harry wasn't exactly a sports fan and since Louis was two years older than her, they didn't share any classes. Louis was loud, a class clown and received attention from anyone who was near him. Harry always ignored him, she would slip passed him in the halls and she only heard about the pranks he pulled and typically stories about pranks weren't nearly as good as the real thing. 

Ever since the dream however, Harry couldn't stop thinking about Louis. She thought about what it must feel like to have Louis's attention or to make him laugh. She wondered what it felt like to kiss him.

"Harry!!"

Harry jumped in her seat and looked over at Niall who was now standing up.

"What?"

"The bell rang and I have been trying to get your attention for ages!"

"Sorry," Harry mumbled as she gathered her trash and book bag.

With one final look at Louis, Harry followed Niall to their history class.

¤

Harry tossed her school bag in the corner of the room and jumped on her unmade bed. Typically Harry is a very neat person, she usually never goes to school without her bed being made and her bag usually hung on the back of her desk chair. Ever since the weekend, Harry hadn't been feeling like herself. She didn't understand how she could completely ignore the existence of someone and _one dream_ could change that completely. 

It wasn't just any other dream though, of course. Harry had plenty of stress dreams about being in school. This dream was _different_. When Harry closed her eyes she could still see the way Louis looked at her and if she was patient and still, she could feel the way Louis's hands felt on her hips. 

Harry opened her eyes and shook her head. "No," he told himself. "Get it together. You **do not** have a crush on Louis Tomlinson, you haven't even talked to him before. Get a grip Styles."

Harry got off of her bed and collected her bag from where she had thrown it. She had homework to do, she couldn't lay in bed fantasizing about a boy who didn't know she existed. Even more so, someone that Harry hadn't even talked to.

¤

"Harry," Niall whined, breaking her from her thoughts, yet again. "Please pay attention to me. I really don't want to have to get Liam to tutor me. He is insufferable."

"Right, right yeah. We should," Harry glanced out the windows of the library and saw Louis with his friends. "Let's study outside, it's stuffy in here."

"Whatever it takes to get you to **pay attention**."

Harry gathered her things and followed Niall outside. They picked a spot under a tree, which coincidentally had a perfect view of Louis. 

"Okay, so tell me about this Shakespeare person."

Harry rolled her eyes. "Shakespeare person, god Niall. It's like you have never paid attention to a literature class before."

Niall scoffed. "You are one to talk, you have been off in la-la land for two weeks."

Harry rolled her eyes again but didn't argue with him, he was right after all. 

"Okay, so. This Shakespeare person."

Harry was proud of herself for being able to focus on Niall for twenty minutes of their forty-five minute free period. After twenty minutes, Niall decided he had had enough studying and he was hungry so he was off to the vending machines. He offered Harry to go with him, even offered to pay for her snack but she declined, said she wanted to do some more studying. She declined to tell Niall she was studying Louis, was all. 

Harry moved so she was sitting cross-legged under the tree. She grabbed her ragged copy of Speak by Laurie Halse Anderson and pretended to read it as she stole glances at Louis. 

He was wearing an Oasis t-shirt and Harry made a mental note to listen to them when she got home. He was wearing black joggers and a pair of black and white Van's. He looked, Harry sighed, really fit. Louis suddenly let out a loud laugh, he dipped his head back and placed a hand on his stomach. 

Harry felt her heart lurch at the sound and all she wanted to do was bottle the sound so she could listen to it later. Harry buried her face in her book when she noticed Louis glance in her direction. Realistically Harry knew he didn't actually look at her but it freaked Harry out enough that she decided to leave the area. Harry slid her book bag on and stood up before grabbing her book and her water bottle. 

**to Niall**  
Where are you?

Suddenly, Harry was bumping into Louis. She felt her water bottle collide with his elbow and she was mortified. 

"Oops," she blushed. "I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Hi," Louis laughed. "Just a quick question for you. What do you have in that thing?" Louis asked rubbing his elbow. 

"Water," she squeaked.

"That's a weapon," Harry said pointing to her yellow hydro flask. "That's what that is."

"So very sorry," Harry told her. 

"S'right, I'm just glad it wasn't my knee. Then we might have had problems," Louis winked before walking off, a football in his hand.

Harry quickly walked away and all but ran into the girls' bathroom. She locked herself in a stall and tried not to think about how she talked to _Louis Tomlinson_. The first time she talked to Louis was because she **ran** into him and the first thing she said was _oops_. Harry ran her hands through her hair, _oops_. 

"Stupid," Harry mumbled. "Stupid, stupid."

¤

It felt like everywhere Harry turned, Louis was somewhere in the vicinity. When she walked to class, he was at his locker laughing with his friends. On the way to Niall's car at the end of the day, he was leaning against his own car smoking a cigarette. This has been going on since she accidentally ran into him at school on Monday and it was driving her crazy. She was thankful it was finally the weekend and she could relax and not worry about seeing Louis.

It was early Saturday morning and Harry couldn't sleep; waking up early for school since she was six years old ruined any chance of her sleeping in. Instead of laying in bed and doing nothing she decided to go to the park a few blocks from her house. It was early enough that there shouldn't be many people around and she could write in peace.

Harry put on a pair of black sweatpants, her school's choir shirt, and a sweatshirt. 

"Should just cut it," Harry mumbled to herself as she struggled to put her curly hair into a bun.

Harry grabbed her purse from the floor and stuff her writing notebook and a pen into it before grabbing her ukelele and her water bottle. On her way out the door, she took a banana from the counter and texted her mom, who she knew would be waking up soon that she went to the park. Once at the park Harry found a comfortable spot under a tree and took her ukelele out. She tuned it before playing whatever song entered her mind, which happened to be a song by Oasis; she has been listening to them nonstop since Louis wore their t-shirt. 

_"Hold up  
Hold on  
Don't be scared  
You'll never change what's been and gone  
May your smile  
Shine on  
Don't be scared  
Your destiny may keep you warm"_

Harry closed her eyes as she sang, her fingers easily finding the right position of the instrument. 

_"Cause all of the stars  
Are fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see them someday  
Take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out"_

"Hey, you go to my school."

Harry immediately stopped playing as she opened her eyes and lifted her head. Of course, Louis Tomlinson was standing before her.

"You hit my elbow with your weapon," Louis grinned.

"Water bottle," Harry corrected. "And I'm still so sorry about it."

Louis shrugged and pointed to her ukelele. "You're good. You listen to Oasis?"

"Uhm, it's a new discovery of mine."

"Cool, I love them. Anyway, I gotta run," Louis told her putting his air pods in his ears. "Later."

"Bye," Harry told him as he started to jog away. "Don't look, don't look." Harry looked over her shoulder and sighed before turning back to her ukelele. "Stupid," she muttered as she pulled out her phone to text one of her best friends, Zayn.

 **to Zayn**  
Remember telling me about that weird thing that happens when you like manifest something?

 **to Zayn**  
Except it's not manifesting. It's like you notice something all of a sudden and it's everywhere.

 **from Zayn**  
Baader Meinhof Phenomenon. You stumble upon something unfamiliar or obscure information and then you encounter it repeatedly. 

**from Zayn**  
Why do you ask?

 **to Zayn**  
I'm experiencing it. I couldn't remember the name. Thanks though. 

**to Zayn**  
Miss you, by the way.

 **from Zayn**  
You too Haz xx

Zayn and Harry met when they were 10 and became fast friends. Unfortunately for both of them, Zayn's family moved away and now Zayn went to a proper boarding school where he learned things like the Baader Meinhof Phenomenon. 

Harry didn't feel like playing anymore so she packed up her things and headed home. Maybe she could write some new material at home or maybe she could sleep, and dream about Louis again.

¤

"So are you going to tell me why you have been so," Niall waved his hand in the air. "You know.

Harry knew exactly what he meant. "I don't understand what that means."

Niall rolled his eyes and took a bite of his pizza. "Distracted, daydreaming the days away."

Harry could feel herself blushing. "It's nothing and you'll make fun of me. I'm not ready to be made fun of yet."

"Tell me, I won't make fun of you for three days about it."

Harry rolled her eyes. "No."

Niall put his pizza back on his plate and moved so he was sitting right beside Harry. He put his head on her shoulder and pouted.

"Ugh," Harry groaned. "Fine, stop with the pout you know what that does to me."

"Ha!" Niall sat back down on the couch where he had previously been sitting. "Tell me."

"Okay," Harry sighed. "A few weeks ago I had a dream that Louis Tomlinson was my boyfriend."

"No way," Niall said stifling a laugh. "Have you ever talked to him?"

"Uhm," Harry picked at the napkin that was sitting in her lap. "A few times actually. I ran into him and hit his elbow with my water bottle."

"Way to go," Niall scoffed. 

"And then this morning, I went to the park to try and write. He was there, running or whatever."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing really," Harry shrugged.

"I wonder why he would stop," Niall said, scrunching his nose before he saw Harry's sad look. "No, not like that. I mean if he didn't say anything of importance it makes you wonder why he stopped. Maybe he thinks you're cute."

"Okay nope," Harry shook her head and stood up and started collecting the trash. "We're not going there."

Niall grinned. "Why?"

"Because it's stupid I have this crush anyway and I need to get over it, it's useless."

"Alright, alright. I just think it's peculiar he would stop but we won't talk about it and I won't make fun of you until Tuesday."

"Technically," Harry grinned. "Wednesday morning."

-

At exactly midnight on Wednesday, Harry received a text message from Niall.

_Have fun dreaming of your boyfriend._

¤

Harry was positively, downright stressed. It was late on a Friday evening and the last thing she expected to be doing was driving herself to the store to buy pads. She could have sworn she still had some overnight pads and yet when she went to the bathroom for the final time, she realized she was all out and worst of all, she was going to have to drive herself since her mom was asleep.

Harry wasn't a bad driver, per se, she was learning and she didn't quite like the activity. This was an emergency though so she made sure she was hyper-focused on the road so she didn't kill herself. 

Once she got to the store she walked over to the feminine hygiene aisle and got her favorite brand of overnight pads before wandering off to the candy aisle. She picked out a pack Reece's Peanut Butter cups before going to the ice cream aisle. Just as she turned the corner, she ran into someone and her chocolate and pads fell out of her grip and onto the floor.

"Oops," Harry mumbled.

Harry stared in horror as Louis bent down and picked up her chocolate and her pads and handed them back to her.

"Hi," Louis smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"That time was my fault," Louis laughed. 

"Thank you, uh, for picking up," Harry blushed as she tried to cover the pack of pads under her sweatshirt sleeves. "You know."

"It's not a big deal," Louis shrugged. "I have younger sisters and a mom. I have made many late-night runs to get the necessary supplies. I've heard though," Louis said, beginning to walk around her. "Coffee ice cream is the best for period cravings."

"That's good to know," Harry told him before he smiled at her and walked away. "What the fuck," she muttered as she walked further into the aisle.

Harry picked out a pint of coffee ice cream before heading to the self-checkout to get her things. She saw Louis out of the corner of her eye at another machine and tried not to feel too embarrassed. She quickly rang up her items and started digging around her purse for the right amount of change. She was three dollars short and it wasn't a big deal, she didn't need the chocolate and the ice cream but it was the principal of the matter. She did her best to hold back her tears as she grabbed the ice cream out of her bag and walked to the attendant.

"Hi, can you void this, please? I thought I brought enough money but I didn't."

"I got it."

Suddenly Louis was beside her, taking the ice cream out of her hands and placing it back in her bag. 

"What?" Harry asked, tears beginning to fall.

"How short are you?" Louis asked, looking at her expectantly. 

"5'4," Harry automatically answered.

"No," Louis chuckled and pointed to the machine. "How short are you?"

"Oh," Harry's cheeks turned bright red as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "$3," she mumbled. Harry watched as Louis reached into his wallet and handed her three dollars. "You don't have to," Harry tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "It's okay. I don't need both, I don't need to eat that much anyway. I can put it back."

Louis shook his head. "Take the $3, Harry."

Harry simply nodded and accepted the cash. "Thank you."

"No problem," Louis smiled softly at her. "See you at school."

Harry paid for her items as quickly as possible and all but ran to her car. She pulled herself together long enough to drive home before she became another crying mess. Harry sat in her bed eating coffee ice cream while watching To All The Boys I Loved Before when she had a realization.

Louis knew her name, _Louis knew her name_! But how? She never told him. The thought sent Harry into a panic as she rapid-fire texted Niall. He didn't respond and she knew Zayn was away at his family's cabin so she couldn't call him. She was left alone with her spiraling thoughts on how exactly Louis Tomlinson knew her name. 

¤

Monday morning Harry was determined. She was determined to look at least halfway decent, she was going to walk up to Louis to give him $3 and she was going to ask him how he knew her name. She had a plan. It was going to go great, it was going to be smooth sailing. 

Except it didn't. It was pouring rain outside so Harry's straightened hair started to frizz so bad that she had to put it up in a bun. To top it off, she slipped getting out of Niall's car and got mud on the side of her jeans and sweater. When she saw Louis in the hall with his friends, she felt like she could cry. She had been hoping to see him alone but she never had the opportunity and the last bell of the day had already rung. 

Harry had to do it though, she had to find out how he knew her name. With a deep breath and fake confidence, she walked right up to Louis and opened her mouth to talk and nothing came out. All she could focus on was his cologne that smelled like the ocean which reminded her of his blue eyes, that she could see perfectly.

"Hey," Louis finally said, ignoring his friends as they started to laugh. 

Harry shook her head and took the three dollars out of her pocket. "Hi Louis, here is your $3. I really appreciate you spotting me the other night."

"You didn't have to pay me back."

"I know but it's the right thing to do."

Louis shook his head and lightly pushed Harry's hand back towards her. "It's okay, really."

Harry felt the tears start to prick at her eyes. "Please," she pleaded.

"This is hard to watch," Harry heard one of Louis's friends say but Harry didn't dare look at them. 

"Yeah, we'll catch you later."

It was just Louis and Harry now so she spoke up again. 

"Here," she put her hand back out in the middle of them. 

"You really don't need to pay me back."

Harry didn't know why she was getting so emotional, she assumed it was because of her period. 

"I just," Harry took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. "You don't know me and it was a very kind thing of you to do when our first meeting I hit you with my water bottle."

"Weapon," Louis teased.

"Right," Harry laughed. "I can't live life knowing I owe someone."

"But you don't," Louis told her. "Not really. But fine, I'll accept the money."

Louis took the three dollars from her hand and stuffed it in his pocket before lifting his hand to her face and wiping away her tears.

"Now, don't cry."

Harry felt like she couldn't breathe. "How do you know my name?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Louis smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're the captain of the football team, everyone knows your name."

"I asked about you," Louis told her. "I ended up playing some footie with that blonde friend of yours, Niall. I asked him."

Harry was going to kill Niall for omitting the fact that he played with Louis. 

"Why?" Harry asked him. "Why did you want to know my name?"

Louis picked his bag up off the floor and slung it on his back. "Because we kept running into each other and I didn't want to keep calling you the cute curly-haired girl."

Harry's heart stopped beating for a moment and when it picked up again, it felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

"See you around Harry," Louis told her as he began to walk off. "I'm sure I will run into you soon."

When Harry met up with Niall at his car she wasted no time in whacking his arms with her book. 

"How could you not tell me that you played football with Louis!" She yelled, hitting his arms in between each word.

"Ow, ow ow, quit it!" He yelled snatching the book from her. "It slipped my mind."

"It slipped your mind!" Harry yelled grabbing her book back. "He **asked** about me! How could you not remember to tell me!"

"I have the memory of Dory you know this! Now get in the car, people are staring."

Harry tossed her bag into the backseat and climbed into the car and crossed her arms over her chest after she buckled herself in.

"I didn't not tell you on purpose," he said as he started to drive out of the school parking lot. "It was this weird thing. I was at the park with Liam last week kicking a ball around, it was the night you were supposed to come but couldn't. Anyway, Louis was running and asked to join. Right before we were going to leave he asked about you."

"What did he ask?" Harry's voice was softer than she anticipated.

"He asked your name and grade and if you had a boyfriend."

"You're lying," a familiar feeling of anxiety coursed through her body. "Don't joke with me about this, Niall. I couldn't handle it."

"I swear on my life, Harry."

Harry didn't say anything for the rest of the ride. She was too busy thinking about Louis wondering if she had a boyfriend. 

Later in the evening when Harry was done with her homework, in her pajamas and just waiting for an acceptable time to go to sleep, she decided to look Louis up on Instagram. It was easy to find his profile and she clicked on a picture of Louis wearing a red hat and an oversized grey champion crew neck sweatshirt. He was smiling and looked so adorable.

 _God_ , Harry thought smiling to herself while she looked at the picture. _I just wish you would let me adore you._

"Wait," Harry sat up in bed. "That was good." 

Harry turned on her lamp and grabbed her notebook, pen, and ukelele. She wrote down what she just thought about Louis's picture before strumming a new melody.

When Harry finally went to bed she had a new song and enough confidence to follow Louis on Instagram. 

¤

Harry wasn't sure how she and Niall wound up at a party some seniors were throwing. She wasn't going to complain because she knew how badly Niall wanted to be there. However, Harry just wanted to stay home. She had a project due in her science class and she wanted to finish the book they were reading in lit. Plus, she had never been to a party before and the crowd was making her feel anxious. 

When Harry heard everyone yelling about a fight in the front yard, she made her way to the back yard to try and get some fresh air. There were a few people sitting on the back porch but Harry didn't see anyone on the playset so she walked over to it and sat on one of the swings. 

It wasn't long before someone was walking towards her and she quickly recognized it as Louis. 

"Hey," he smiled at her. "I didn't know you would be here."

"Yeah, Niall made this happen. I still don't know how we wound up here."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you. Want a push?"

Harry felt like she could puke but she simply nodded and tried not to freak out that Louis was touching her back and pushing her on a swing set. 

Despite her nerves, Harry let out a loud laugh when she got high enough for Louis to run underneath her. He stood far enough away so he wouldn't get hit but close enough that he could easily see her. 

Harry stopped trying to make herself swing and dipped her head back so she was almost completely flat. She closed her eyes and let the cool night wind wash over her. When she finally sat up and opened her eyes, Louis was smiling fondly at her. 

"Have you ever smoked weed before?" He asked, reaching into his pocket.

"No," she said just above a whisper as she stopped herself from swinging. 

"Do you want to?"

"Sure."

Harry's answer surprised her but she didn't want to back down now. She watched Louis carefully as he stood next to her and took a lighter out of his pocket. Louis put the blunt in his mouth and brought the lighter to it and took a deep breath in. He pocketed the lighter and took the blunt from his mouth and turned his head to blow out the smoke. 

"Here," Louis handed her the blunt. 

"I don't know what to do," Harry told him honestly.

"Just inhale love. If you feel like you have to cough, do so."

Harry nodded and finally brought the blunt to her lips and took a breath in, she instantly started coughing. Louis rubbed her back and reassured her it was okay.

"Do you want to try again?" Louis asked.

"Yeah," Harry told him.

She still coughed but not as bad, Louis encouraged her to keep going and by the fourth hit, she didn't cough again. She handed Louis the blunt and refused when he tried to hand it back to her. 

"Should you be smoking when you play a sport that requires full lung capacity?"

"Probably not," Louis said exhaling smoke. "But football isn't what I want to do forever."

"What is?"

Louis offered the blunt to Harry and this time, she accepted it. "To be honest, I don't know."

"That's okay, you have time."

"You know Mr. Hudson, the history teacher? He said I wouldn't amount to anything so whatever it is I end up doing, I want to prove him wrong."

"What a dick " Harry handed the blunt back to Louis who took the last drag before making sure it wasn't lit and flicking it into the woods behind them. "That was rude of him to tell you. You'll do great things in life, Louis."

"How do you know?"

"I suppose I don't but what's life if you don't have hope? You're beautiful, you're talented and being dedicated to a sport means you have discipline. All of those are really great qualities."

"Okay," Louis laughed. "Now I know you're high."

Harry pouted, just because she was feeling really good did not mean she didn't think those things about him. 

"I'm hungry," Harry said, after some silence. 

"Let's go get snacks, come on."

Louis took Harry's hand in hers and started to walk to the house. She was positive the fact that she was high was helping her keep her emotions calm. When they reached the kitchen Louis grabbed an assortment of snacks before taking Harry's hand in hers and leading her up the stairs and into a bedroom.

The room was small and a little messy but quant. Band posters and family pictures scattered the walls. There was a tv on the messy dresser and a guitar in the corner. Harry was about to ask whose room they were in when she saw Louis's football uniform in the corner. 

_Oh, I'm in Louis's room. Okay, be cool._

Harry pointed to the guitar and looked at Louis. "You play?"

"A little," Louis shrugged as he sat on his bed.

"Do you mind?" 

"Go for it."

Harry picked up the guitar from the corner of the room and sat on the edge of the bed. It had been a while since she played guitar; she lent her own guitar to Zayn before they moved and she never got it back. Once she got herself more familiar with the size of it she started to play Fifteen by Taylor Swift. 

"Really?" Louis scoffed.

Harry rolled her eyes and started to play Wide Open Spaces by the Dixie Chicks. She heard Louis groan from behind her.

"Well, what do you want to hear?" Harry laughed. 

"Stop Crying Your Heart Out. You were playing it at the park, it was beautiful."

Harry let the compliment hang in the air, she couldn't fully process it in her state of mind. Harry softly sang along to the song and tried not to mess up when she felt Louis's hand on her back. When she finished the song she looked over her shoulder at Louis who had his eyes closed and was smiling. 

"Keep going."

It was a risky move, she knew it but she was in Louis's room and he was laying behind her and his hand was on her back. The situation felt risky enough. Harry started strumming the song she wrote a week ago. It was a strange feeling singing the song she wrote about Louis, to Louis without him knowing it was about him. It also felt refreshing. They were in this comforting environment where she could express her feelings without actually expressing her feelings. When she was done with the song, Louis sat up and moved so she was sitting in between his legs. 

With bated breath, she watched as Louis looked over her before brushing her hair from her face. It felt so intimate and Harry desperately wanted to kiss him, she wanted to know if the dream was real but something wasn't right. When Louis put his hand on her cheek and started to lean in, she shot off his bed, almost tumbling in the process.

"Shit. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she rambled as she set his guitar down. "You're lovely, you're so beautiful and you have these pretty eyelashes and your hand," she didn't know what she was saying and she told herself to stop talking but she couldn't. "You are great," Harry backed up until her back hit his bedroom door. "You're perfect but I'm high and I don't want my first kiss to be deluded because of that. I'm sorry."

Harry left his bedroom and ran down the stairs. She searched the entire house until she found Niall in the middle of a game of beer pong.

"Niall," she tugged on his arm. "Niall, I need to leave. Please."

"Come on Haz, we just started the game. Can't we leave after that?"

Harry shook her head, she suddenly felt like she was either going to throw up, cry or pass out. "Pineapple," she rushed out their safeword they developed their freshmen year.

"Shit, are you okay?" 

Niall wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders and led her out of the house.

"I got high with Louis," Harry said getting into Niall's car. "He tried to kiss me and I panicked."

"Oh Harry," Niall sighed. "I'm sorry."

Harry didn't say anything, she still felt ill. She rested her head on the window and closed her eyes, hoping for some kind of reprieve. 

¤

The sun was just beginning to rise when Harry woke up. Her phone said it was only 7 am. It was far too early for her to be awake but she knew she wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep. Her thoughts quickly turned to memories from the night before. She blushed remembering Louis's hand on her back and she couldn't help but feel like a proper idiot on how she acted when he tried to kiss her. 

Harry jumped out of her bed and went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth before putting on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She slipped on some shoes and grabbed her phone, house key and ukelele before leaving the house. 

She couldn't lay in bed for hours overanalyzing the prior evening's events. Harry walked to the park near her house and couldn't believe her luck. Sitting under her favorite tree was Louis Tomlinson. His feet were propped on a football and he was busy on his phone. 

Harry winced when she stepped on a twig, causing Louis's head to snap up. "Are you stalking me?" Louis smiled.

"No," Harry shook her head. 

"Are you sure?" Louis asked. "Because I feel like everywhere I go, you're there."

"The Baader Meinhof Phenomenon," she told him and when she saw his puzzled look she elaborated. "Its what we're experiencing. We noticed something or someone rather and now they're everywhere without trying."

"We?" Louis smirked. "Why don't you sit with me?"

Harry sat down near Louis, she was close enough to smell his cologne but far enough away not to get lost in his eyes. 

"I'm actually glad you're here," Louis told her as he picked at the grass beside him. 

"Why is that?" Harry asked, her heart racing.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I didn't know," he sighed. "I didn't realize you have never been kissed before. I wouldn't have tried if I had known. I didn't want to take something special away from you."

Harry wanted to explain that she wasn't saving her first kiss for virtue reasons. If she did, she would have to explain that she didn't want them to kiss under those circumstances because it wasn't like _the dream_. 

"It's okay," Harry reassured him. "I'm sorry I freaked out. I didn't think I would, you know. I didn't think I cared how my first kiss would go."

Louis nodded and watched her shiver. "Are you cold?"

"A little," she admitted. "I didn't think it would be this chilly."

Harry watched as Louis slid off his school football sweatshirt and handed it to Harry. It was very cliche but Harry wasn't going to turn it down. Partially because she was cold but mainly because it smelled like Louis.

"Looks good on you," Louis mused, smiling. 

Harry smiled in return and brought the hood up to cover her messy hair. "Thank you."

"I was going to kick the ball around a bit, want to join?"

Harry didn't have an athletic bone in her body but she found herself nodding. She set her things by the tree and followed Louis onto the field. He laughed every time she missed a kick and chased her quickly when she managed to steal the ball from him. When she scored her first goal, made out of two twigs, Louis wrapped his arms around her and spun her around.

It wasn't from the dream, Harry thought as he set her back down and stole the ball from her, but it sure felt like it.

Later, when Harry finally arrived home she realized she was still in Louis's sweatshirt. She easily found his Instagram account and told him she accidentally wore it home but she would return it to him on Monday.

 **from louist91**  
Don't. Keep it. You'll need to wear it when you watch my game Thursday night. 

That, Harry sighed as she reread the message, definitely felt like a dream.

¤

Harry attending Louis's games quickly became a Thing. Some nights Niall and Liam would join her, others she would allow Louis to drive her home and they would listen to Oasis with the windows down. 

During their free period, Louis would sit with Harry and Niall; easily chatting away with them despite their age difference. Louis invited them to parties and Harry helped Louis study. 

Harry's feelings only grew stronger each time she made Louis laugh and she blushed every single time he called her pretty, which was often. 

It had been months since the dream and Niall kept pressuring Harry to make a move, to confess her feelings or kiss him but it never felt right. She wasn't ready, she didn't want to ruin what they had. Niall would roll his eyes when she spoke like that because just friends didn't flirt as they flirted with each other. 

It was a Friday morning and Harry felt off. She wasn't in a bad mood per se but she didn't feel exceptionally happy either. She checked her period app to see if maybe she was getting it soon but she still had weeks before her next cycle. Harry assumed she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed and continued to get ready for school. 

She didn't feel like trying so she left her hair, the crazy frizzy mess it was and put on a random t-shirt covered by Louis's sweatshirt and a pair of slim-fitting jeans. Harry slipped on her shoes and grabbed her school bag and phone before racing down the stairs. She said goodbye to her mom before walking out the door and getting into Niall's car.

"You okay? You seem different."

"Hm, yeah I feel different. Must be one of those days, you know?"

"Yeah," Niall nodded. 

They didn't talk for the rest of the way to school or when they got to their first class together. 

Harry was at her locker during free period when she felt someone hands on her waist and spun her around. Louis was smiling at her as he moved his hands off her waist. 

"Hey, where have you been all day?"

"Around," Harry told him.

"You okay?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. 

"Yeah, yeah."

Except she wasn't. Her skin felt prickly, her chest was tight and she had a familiar lump in her throat. It had been building all day and she was afraid if she didn't get the sweatshirt off of her, she was going to pass out. 

"I gotta," Harry stuttered. "I have to take this off."

Harry ignored Louis's look of concern and started to take off her sweatshirt. She felt her shirt ride up a little but she didn't pay any attention to it, all she could focus on was getting the damned sweater off. When she felt Louis's hand on her skin, just under her shirt, something clicked.

_"Where have you been all day?"_

_Harry heard Louis say behind her as he grabbed her hips and spun her around so they were facing each other._

_"Have you been avoiding me?" Louis pouted. "It's not nice to avoid your boyfriend, love."_

_Harry couldn't stop herself from smiling even though she wasn't feeling the best. "I wasn't avoiding you. I have been in a weird mood all day, is all. Didn't want to upset you."_

_Louis frowned and put his hands on her waist, just under her shirt, and pushed her so her back was against the lockers._

_"Hey," he whispered, his thumb moving gently against her hip bone. "You don't ever have to hide how you are feeling from me. You're my girlfriend and I care about you."_

_All Harry could do was nod as she watched Louis smile at her before leaning in and kissing her._

_"Now," Louis smiled and grabbed her hand in his. "Let's go get milkshakes and see if we can't improve your mood."_

_Harry laughed as Louis pulled her towards the doors. "Lou, I have more classes."_

_"Don't care! Baby gets what baby wants!"_

"Harry!" Louis all but yelled. Harry blinked a few times and looked up at Louis. "Are you okay? You just zoned out real bad."

Louis wasn't touching her hips anymore but her skin still felt like it was on fire. 

"Sorry," she rushed out. "I'm a little off today."

"Hm," Louis hummed. "Let's skip the rest of the day, go get milkshakes or something."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Milkshakes? Harry, are you sure you're alright. You look really pale all of a sudden."

"I don't," Harry shook her head and moved so she could close her locker. "I gotta go."

Harry grabbed her things from where she put them on the ground and ran away from Louis. She wasn't sure if she was actually going to be sick, but she certainly didn't feel good.

Harry locked herself in a bathroom stall and told herself she needed to calm down. Harry wasn't sure what happened, it almost felt like deja vu but she wasn't sure if that could happen from a dream. Before her thoughts could spiral, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

 **from Niall**  
Louis just texted me, said you seemed sick and ran from him. Wanted me to check on you. What's going on? Be honest.

 **to Niall**  
The dream. He did something that reminded me of the dream and I couldn't handle it. I'm okay, I just need to calm down. It was nothing.

 **from Niall**  
I'm not trying to make you freak out worse but isn't it a good thing if something he did reminded you of the dream? Surely that is a good sign. Like the dream is coming true. 

Harry couldn't respond to Niall, she had no idea what to say. She wanted to tell him he was wrong and that Louis didn't have feelings for her. The dream wasn't coming true. But maybe it was. 

They hung out more than Harry could have imagined. Louis was kind and patient with her. He teased her in just the right way so his jokes didn't make her feel insecure. He asked her to sing for him while he got high and he taught her how to play football. There were so many times Harry wanted Louis to kiss her but she always found a way out of it. She was waiting for the perfect moment like her dream that she didn't realize, reality was far better than the dream.

"You're so stupid Harry," she told herself as she texted Louis.

 **to Louis**  
Where are you?

 **from Louis**  
On the field, you okay?

 **to Louis**  
Yes, I've been so stupid but yes. Wait there for me?

 **from Louis**  
Of course love. 

Harry once again gathered her things and quickly left the bathroom and made her way through the school and out back to the field. She stopped by the bleachers and watched Louis for a moment. He was kicking around a ball which Harry had seen countless times but it still made her heart flutter. 

Harry walked over to Louis, dropping her things by Louis's and joining him on the field. 

"Are you alright?" Louis asked. "I was worried about you."

"Yeah I'm fine, I've just been so stupid."

"So you've said," Louis smiled. 

"Right," Harry laughed. "Months ago, before we ever said a word to each other I had a dream about you. You were my boyfriend," Harry confessed. "Just then in the hall when you touched my hip, it reminded me of the dream and it scared me. I had been waiting for this moment for so long and when it was finally happening I freaked out and ran. Which I'm so sorry for, you did nothing wrong," Harry rambled. "That's why I didn't let you kiss me when we got high at your party. It didn't feel like the dream. I spent so much time waiting for the dream to come true that I didn't realize spending time with you these past few months and getting to know you was far better than the dream. I," Harry shook her head. "I have been so stupid."

Harry watched as Louis stepped closer to her. He smiled softly and ran his thumb over her chin before leaning down and kissing her. Harry had literally dreamed of this moment and this was far better. Louis's lips felt warm on top of hers, they were soft and the stubble on his chin rubbed harshly against hers but she didn't mind; in fact, it felt quite nice. 

"Better than the dream?" Louis smiled, pulling away from her.

"Mhm," Harry hummed as she wrapped her arms around Louis's neck.

She pulled him down to her and kissed him again. Butterflies erupted in her stomach and she felt lighter than air. Louis wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his body as he tried to deepen the kiss. Harry pulled away and shook her head.

"I'm not making out with you on the football field."

"But Harry," Louis whined. "Your dream came true, why can't mine?"

"What?" Harry asked breathlessly. 

Louis grinned. "You're not the only one having dreams."

"What? When? About me?"

"You're asking too many questions," Louis teased. "Not enough kissing," Louis whispered against her lips, kissing her once more.

This time Harry indulged Louis and let him make out on the football field. Even though she was confused and had more questions than answers, Louis did have a point. It wasn't fair that only her dream could come true. Although she hoped the same was true for Louis; that reality was far better than the dream.


End file.
